


Stardust

by A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cocaine is a helluva drug, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Talk, and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time/pseuds/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 80's were pretty fuckin' rad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Pearl was busy cleaning up the fort, making sure that their humble abode was neat and organized. Or at least until Amethyst trampled her way through in one of her usual excited rampages. "Swear I'm gonna' snap her legs one of these-"

"Hey Pearl!" Steven suddenly popped inside, waving happily to Pearl.

"OH! Steven I didn't hear you come in," The pale Gem smiled warmly at her little chubby bundle of joy, her murderous thoughts for Amethyst receding...for now. "So how was your day? Did you and Connie have fun at that "Rave" thing?" She used her fingers for quotations as she said the word, still wondering exactly why calling it a dance wasn't appropriate.

"Yeah it was cool!" The chubby little half-human bounced up and down in excitement, quickly diving into a recount of the days events. Pearl nodded and chimed in every once and awhile, focusing most of her attention on cleaning the fort. After a few minutes of Steven being content to just watch his caretaker clean their home, his cute little voice pipped up. "Say Pearl," Steven started, acting coy in his own adorable little way. 

"Yes?"

"Why's your nose so big?" 

"STEVEN!" Pearl screeched, her face blushing at the question. "That's incredibly rude."

"I'm not trying to sound mean or nothing! I just wanna' know why it's so big!" The ten year old slumped back in his chair and frowned. "Amethyst has a big mouth cause she likes to eat, and Garnet has big hair cause she's got a lot of thoughts," He paused, then slammed his fist into his palm as he just remembered another important detail. "Oh, and she has big hips because Sapphire likes big butts."

"STEVEN!" 

"Well she does!" Steven frowned as he crossed his arms. After a few seconds of embarrassing silence, mostly on Pearls end, the boy spoke up again. "So yeah, why the big nose?"

Pearl sighed, placing the broom aside and crouching down to Steven's height, rubbing the boys curly hair lovingly. "Well, it's because....uh?" She paused, thinking back to a long forgotten time of neon lights and eternally fashionable leg warmers....

\---

_"OH fuck me this is some good blow." A younger Pearl cackled loudly as she snorted a long line of the white powder off a younger Mayor Dewey's chest. "Dew Dew you've gotta' tell me how you keep getting this stuff."_

_Dewey chuckled and giggled as Pearl's huge nosed tickled his exposed belly. "Kind of the perks of being a Mayors son babe. So listen, any chance we coul-"_

_Pearl quickly placed her hand over the mans mouth, finishing up the line before shaking with ecstasy "I told you that's never gonna' happen, but I'll give ya' a quick hand job since the blow's so good." She quickly snorted up another line. "AHHHH FUCK! I love cocaine!"_

_\---_

"-earl? PEARL!" Steven's yelling finally snapped Pearl out of her flashback, the pale Gem's eyes focusing on the small boys confused face. "Well? Why is your nose so big?"

Pearl quickly put on a happy smile before hugging Steven tightly. "Why, the better to smell you with!"

"What?"

"Don't ever do drugs Steven."

"WHAT?!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo sorrrrrrry


End file.
